Lions of Gloriana - The pairing battles!
by MikkoKeizoku
Summary: This my first famfic to be published with OCs and Original Schools as well. Join Camille or 'Camomile' from Ekins National Girls Academy as she transfers to oriana in the midst of their preparations and battles in the 3rd All-Out School pairing battles!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions and Goodbyes

_Ekins National Girls Academy_

 _London, Britain_

Camille Amberson who is sitting on her armchair is staring out the window in a rainy afternoon, chin on her palm and her other hand fiddling with a pen. She seems to be in deep thoughts as their instructor speaks in the background. Their daily lessons in Tankery is being discussed though Camille hears nothing but muffled voices.

She's not neglecting the lessons in purpose but it's because she's thinking about her mother's words about transferring her to a tankery school in Japan.

"-And that concludes our lesson about the design and specifications of the M4A4 Firefly."

Their instructor, Ms. Ferrings also former captain of the National Tankery team that won champion twice until being defeated by Commonwealth Girls High School.

"I trust that you've all familiarized yourselves with the pride of our Academy, the Firefly.. Any questions?"

She scans the room for any student raising their hands and seeing none but when she turned her vision to the right side of the room she sees Camille who has spaced out and crosses her arm.

"Ahem.. Ms. Amberson!" She fails to catch her attention in the first try.

" !" Instructor Ferrings raised her voice louder this time with a more angry tone which finally caught the girl's attention causing her body to jump up as she gets startled.

"M-my apologies ma'am.."

"Sigh.. I'll speak to you later, after school in my office if I may. Now.. Dismissed."

"Y-yes ma'am.."

The instructor would walk out the room carrying her teaching materials along then everyone would start to prepare for the next class, as for Camille, she stays inside the room and let out a brief sigh.

* * *

 _Girls Academy School Ship Tank Hangar B_

The students from gather in a neat row with a line of tanks specifically a row of Matildas behind them as Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam stand in front of them as if they were going to address them.

"My fellow students, I am pleased to announce that the _3rd All-out School Battles_ are approaching and we have been given the permission to select a line-up that will be participating in the prolonged battles against chosen schools."

Everyone starts rumbling about, excitement and joy can be indicated by the sound of the students chatting about the matter. One of them is Rosehip who has her fingers crossed that her crew will be mentioned in the selection.

Darjeeling closes her eyes for a second and starts sipping on her tea as Assam steps forward making the crowd stand back in attention.

"But before the line up we have been given a partner school that we will be participating with against an enemy pairing. I will announce both our pairing and the enemy pairing."

Everyone lets out their reaction be it excited or nervous on whoever they're pairing with but that isn't the case. The problem for each and everyone of them will be the enemy pairing, last year they were paired with Maginot and it did not go well against the second round against the strong pairing of Kuromorimine and Pravda. Though both schools held a rivalry against one another, they managed to dominate the tournament.

"Ahem…" Assam starts and the crowd goes silent as Assam brings out a folded piece of paper slowly unfolding it causing suspense among the students. Even Pekoe beside Darjeeling is anticipating the pairing.

"And our partner school is…"

The entire place quiets down, pure silence fills the room as most have their fingers crossed some are biting their lips.

"Saunders University!" Darjeeling opens her eyes having a smile on her face as cheering starts, they've never had a better pairing than the Mighty Saunders. Though they have experienced being paired with Pravda during the exhibition match against Oarai-Chi Ha-tan and they didn't do bad unlike Maginot.

"Settle down, here are our enemies."

Once again the area quiets down as everyone now more nervous as ever. Rosehip can be seen twitching and shaking nervously with her teeth clattering.

Assam pulls out another piece of paper and unfolds it revealing two long black scribbles.

"Bonple High and … Pravda Girls High.."

Everyone let out mixed reactions, some are unhappy and some are glad, glad to the fact that they have a chance of not being easily eliminated since they're up against Bonple, a Polish themed school that fields only a limited array of tanks.

Unhappy that they're going to face against Pravda as well. The school that they know too well, known to fight ferociously and recklessly leaving destruction upon their path but overall, they think they can handle the first round.

* * *

 _Ekins National Girls Academy_

 _Faculty Office_

Camille knocks on the glossy wooden door with a plaque that says " _Faculty Office"_ on it and stands idle for a few seconds waiting for a reply.

"Come in." A voice is heard from inside as the student turns the doorknob and pushes the door slowly, the sight of her Instructor's desk was the first thing she saw, then followed by scribbling on some paperwork.

Camille stood there looking around the office, several shelves filled with various books caught her attention.

"Have a seat Ms. Amberson." Says her instructor in a calm and soft but convincing tone.

The girl would bend down to sit, the soft leather cushion catching her bottom and back making it comfortable for her. still scribbling several letters on the papers until finally she raises the pen up and lightly puts the tip down on the bottom end of the paper making a punctuation mark.

"Alright… Ms. Amberson, I called you here to inform you that your transfer form has been approved by the school and the rest of the tankery staff, not to scold you."

The girl's face would remain in her usual blank expression despite the fact that she expected a scolding due to her inattentiveness during lecture hours.

"Listen, I know it will be hard for you but please, this is for your own good. I tried to save your tankery record but the board has already given final ratings for each students."

The girl's facial expression would change to a somewhat a sad one after she heard Instructor Ferrings' words.

"Please let me prove myself next ye-"

"You can't … No.. I can't I'm sorry but I've tried everything I could but the tankery board has made a decision to transfer you and get enough points in your tankery record."

"I understand.." Camille looks at the floor sadly.

"Hey, you might make more friends there, who knows? It might be fun!"

The girl would raise her head and speaks just after the instructor ended her phrase.

"Judith is my only friend!" Camille would raise her voice at her instructor but would calm down quick.

"I know but.. It's better to have more than one friend trust me. I managed to speak to Judith this morning.. She told me to tell you to cheer up. You wouldn't want to disappoint her do you?"

With that, Camille bows her head down and replies with a silent voice indicating defeat.

After all that was over, Judith goes home, unsure how to present herself to her mother who is quite silent as always but the advices that she gives are words of encouragement.

She is also the current director of Ekins National Girls Academy, though her daughter studies in the school she runs, she doesn't take advantage of her relationship with her daughter.

* * *

 _Amberson Mansion_

Camille arrives at home just in time for dinner, the smell of delicious food wafts from the kitchen as she walks down the hall while looking out for her mother whom she'd rather not run into in her current situation. But she failed in avoiding her as the door leading into her mother's office opened and there she was. Tall and proud, wearing a casual dress.

She spots the girl in front of her and calls her name but Camille kept walking and waking until she got some distance from her but her mother is fast and knew what was up, she quickly grabs her wrist and turns her around as the girl looks down to the floor with a sad and disappointed look on her face.

That's when it happened.

"Mother… I'm-I'm so sorry...I wasn't doing my best.."

Camille would be held on both shoulders by her mother as she began to sob, her eyes leaking with tears falling down her face.

"No…" Her mother would talk softly in a calm soothing manner.

"You we're doing your best.."

"But… I'm bad at commanding.. I let my crew down! I let Judith and you down!"

"There there, one loss does not mean anything to me dear, I'm sure Judith feels the same way too."

Her mother takes her in her arms and holds her in a tight warm hug calming Camille down.

"I'm proud of you.. And you can make me even more proud if you do your best in Japan." She rubs her hair from the back then after a few seconds of staying like that, Camille was free from her mother's warm loving hug, wiping away her tears and trying to fix herself to stand proud in front of her mother.

"I… Will do my utmost best to win, whoever I will fight with I'll honor."

Camille would then later pack her stuff and prepares to disembark on a journey to the school ship.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to our school!

Foreword from the author,

I do not own Girls und Panzer nor the majority of the characters. All of them are owned by Girls und Panzer projekt.

* * *

 _St. Gloriana Girls Academy_

Rosehip, awakens from her sleep, raising her arms up and stretching them while she yawns loudly.

"Goood Morning !" The girl would energetically shout as she jumps off from her bed and go around her morning routine until finally getting dressed for school.

She would burst out of her dorm as she walks down the hall, the wooden flooring making sounds every step.

The sun beams shine through the windows, Rosehip would see Orange Pekoe exiting an office and Rosehip stops to greet her.

"Good morning Pekoe-san!"

"Oh, good morning Rosehip." Pekoe would pause a bit to look at Rosehip.

"Pekoe-san? What's wrong?"

"Well, I have to work on equipment check with Assam and I was wondering if you could um do a favor for me?"

Rosehip would raise her brows at Pekoe after she heard what the other girl said.

"Huh? What favor?"

Rosehip was told what to do and it caused her excitement making her more hyper than before as she runs through the hallway towards Darjeeling's office, several students would look at her as she runs.

After coming to a stop in front of the wooden double doors, she knocks quite loud.

"Who is it?" Darjeeling's voice would be heard from inside.

"Darjeeling-sama, It's Rosehip! I come with important news!"

This caused Darjeeling to raise her brows at that statement.

"Please come in."

With that Rosehip pushes the double doors open and walks straight in, the look of excitement still fixed on Rosehip.

"What news do you bring, Rosehip?"

"Well… Um… The transferee from Britain is arriving today! Along with her own tank."

"Hm? So they're bringing the Firefly with them?"

Darjeeling walks to the bulletin board fixed on the wall, eyeing it while sipping on her tea. A paper pinned on the cork board is on top of all other papers, this one has a logo of two fireflies crossing guns up to the air.

Written on the paper are clear all capitalized words. " _NOTICE OF TRANSFER"_ Darjeeling was expecting a transferee after all.

"Rosehip, please go fetch Pekoe and Assam."

"Yes ma'am!" With that, Rosehip goes storming off to fetch both girls.

* * *

 _Transport Terminal_

The three girls from stand at the arrival hall awaiting the new stusent. Soon a transport vessel with grey and red hull moves inside the huge school ship, a small iron bridge connects the ship and the port as a figure appears out of the ship's hatch carrying some luggage walks across the iron bridge. Darjeeling and the other two girls would walk up to the girl after she crossed.

"Welcome, I am Darjeeling, the commander of the school's tankery team. May I ask what your name is?"

Darjeeling smiles slightly at the girl who keeps a blank expression but she would open her mouth to talk after a short pause.

"Camille… From Ekins National Girls Academy. I trust that I'll be in your care"

"This is Assam and Orange Pekoe."

Camille raises a brow as she hears their names which she had noticed that they're named after tea.

"You can call me Pekoe for short" The smaller girl would say cheerfully

"Pe-Pekoe? Um… is.. Is there a particular reason you're all named after tea?"

Camille would giggle, unable to control the urge to giggle as she finds the matter funny.

"Don't worry, you've your name too… Ca-mo-mile~"

Darjeeling says in a slight playful singing tone making the giggling girl stop and her eyes widen.

"C-Camo-mile? Camille?" She then thinks in her mind.

"Camille?... Oh no.."

Camille goes quiet,being defeated completely as she did not notice her name can actually be used that way.

The small ship's cargo gate opens, revealing a tank inside, Assam and Orange Pekoe were quite amazed to the sight of a long barrel, sleek hull design, and low-profile height makes it certainly a British tank. The crew drives it down the big ramp and stops as they reach the next gate to the tank storage.

The four girls would walk to the tank, Camille would lay her hand on the hull of the tank feeling the cold steel as she rubs it.

"A34 Comet I, Cruiser tank." She starts as she climbs up on the front and sits on the hull facing the three girls.

"Rolls-Royce Meteor Mark III V12 Petrol, 600 Horse power modified to perform like a sports car." She starts going through the specs of the tanks.

"77 millimeter HV or High Velocity gun enough to put a hole through a Tiger's side."

She would boast as Pekoe raises her brows at one part of Camille's words.

"I thought your school used Fireflies and 17 pounders?"

"Well believe it or not, we've five of these back home."

Assam would climb up the tank as well but on the turret and checks the inside seeing the crew cabin.

"Looks comfortable in there." Assam comments.

"Well it has a crew of five… Um… You do have a crew to spare right?" Camille would say, Scratching the side of her brows.

"We've people to spare, don't worry." Darjeeling starts as she hints at Assam to come down from the tank.

"Anyways, get that tank to the hold and let us get some food." Darjeeling walks off as Assam and Pekoe follows. Darjeeling pauses and tilts her head slightly to Camille.

"Camomile, hurry up."

Camille would get down the tank and follows them.

* * *

 _Pravda Girls High, School Ship "Kiev"_

Pravda's school ship makes a stop at Vladivostok to replenish supplies and to meet one of their leading tank distributors, Leningrad Academy of Engineering and Science or LASER in short. Katyusha has heard the news of the All-out Battles coming soon and she wants to be prepared. Seeing that most schools are getting support from foreign nations, Pravda is one to be supported by many.

"Nonna, why does Klara seem so happy?" Katyusha would ask Nonna as she drives in their reproduction of the Zis-5 truck.

"Klara spent some time here." Nonna leaves a simple reply as she continues to drive, and soon they would see a large steel vehicle parked on the side of the road, it has a tall profile, large turret and a long hull. Girls wearing what seems to be a black brown version of Pravda's uniform while one girl seems to be wearing a labcoat over the uniform and another girl wearing a dark blue Russian tanker's clothes over a white shirt, which her tankers clothes are unzipped and hanging on her waist, the girl seems to have black dirt on her face.

"Careful with the engine! I just modified that yesterday!" The girl with the dirty clothes shouts at the girls in uniform.

"This thing is surprisingly slow!" Replies one of the girls on the tank.

Nonna pulls over behind the tank and the three girls got down and walks behind the girl in the lab coat and the mechanic looking girl who would turn as they notice them.

"Ah! The girls from Pravda! It's so nice to see you!" The girl with the lab coat would greet them.

"Klara! Welcome back! Though I trust you are only here for the tank?" She continues

"Wh-what kind of tank is that?" Katyusha asks a little frown on her face.

"That's the KV-5.. 107mm main gun and 180 millimeters if frontal armor" Nonna goes through those specifications to Katyusha whose jaw drops.

"Their KV is taller than our KV-tan! Nonna! I want a Bigger KV! Can we put a larger turret on our KV-2 and a longer gun?!" Katyusha shouts in her usual childish tone.

"That's impossible to do." Nonna replies making Katyusha whimper.

"Well we'll get to work!" The girl in the lab coat puts her hands together and shouts.

"Olga! Roll the tanks!"

Several large tanks drive out of the hangar inside the compound and park in a neat row.

Pravda is acquiring new toys.


	3. Chapter 3 The troublesome ace

_Saunders University High School_

The sound of engines roaring, tracks clattering, suspensions squeeking, and lastly, cannons booming. These are the sounds you'll usually hear at Saunders' training grounds. Several Shermans are seen driving around the wide area of grass, mud and soil One M4A1 76W, One Firefly and the rest are regular M4's, though everyone are busy on their training regime, Kay orders her driver to pull over near outside of a hangar.

"Alright! Lisa stop the Sherman!"

With that command, the M4 comes to a full halt, Kay would climb out of the hatch, then jumps off the side and walks inside the hangar, where a long metallic table would be set up as some students look at maps, charts and some are even reading a manual for the Sherman, but this wasn't your average Manual, this was the manual that read "M4A3E2 Field Manual" on the title, Kay would walk towards the one girl looking at a chart.

"Hey, Aya! How's the Jumbo?" Kay asks with her hands clenched in a fist on her waist.

"Um, we just need to install a few things then we're ready to test it out!"

The girl would reply energetically.

Kay then walks over to the microphone connected to a loudspeaker outside and clears her throat before starting to speak.

"Calling on Alisa and Naomi! Report to assembly hangar ASAP!"

Kay's voice would be heard loud and clear through the loudspeakers as all tanks stop to listen.

Alisa and Naomi both drive towards the assembly hangar, parking their tanks in a neat row along with Kay's M4 as commanders of both tanks get off and walk towards Kay who is standing just outside the hangar and waiting for them.

"You called?" Naomi asks, hands in her jacket's pockets.

"Yep! I want to show you both something!" Kay leads the two inside as something comes to their sight, obviously a tank that is under a tarp.

"Let me guess, an A2?" Alisa tries to guess.

"Nope!" Kay teases

"Urgh.. A3?" Alisa tried again but she got close enough

"Close enough!"

With that, Kay pulled a rope with her strength and down the tarp goes revealing a tank painted in olive drab, the Sherman Jumbo, its hull a bit wider and thicker than the normal A3, the turret is also bigger hence the name 'Jumbo'.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Naomi asks.

"Easy Eight?" Alisa's jaw dropped as she smiles at the sight of the tank.

"No silly, it's a jumbo."

"Now we've got something that is equivalent to a heavy tank!" Alisa would still be smiling as she goes around the tank and inspects it.

The Main gun seems to have been removed, Alisa notices the gun mantlet is missing.

"Huh? Where is the..?"

Kay turns her look up at the hangar's upper catwalk where a lift is hanging from the ceiling. The mantlet with what seems to be a long barreled 76 millimeter gun and dangling beside it, the old 75 millimeter short barrel gun.

"We're replacing the '75 with the '76!" Kay replied winking at Alisa and waving one finger back and forth.

"We have this baby to replace an M4." Naomi states.

"Yep, and we still have more coming!"

Kay's statement made Alisa go excited and jumps around.

* * *

 _Honolulu, Hawaii Night._

Saunders' school ship the George Washington, docks at Hawaii at night, the bright white lights glow from one of the ship's cargo bay as several tanks form a neat row in front of the cargo bay. These tanks seem to have long guns and a smaller turret than the jumbo but not smaller than the regular M4. Kay, Alisa and Naomi stood in front of the row of Sherman's, admiring the sleek look of the HVSS or Horizontal Volute Spring Suspension but their admiring was shortly interrupted by a girl approaching them, by the height of 5'1, brown long hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She seems to have a blue duffel bag strapped on her shoulders, Wearing the Saunders' uniform.

"Excuse me um.." The girl starts, catching the trio's attention as they look at her.

"May I help you?" Kay would ask the girl inspecting her from bottom to top.

"I'm the exchange student from Cola Academy"

Kay would look twice again, seeing that she's already wearing Saunders' uniform. Since Saunders is associated with most American tankery schools, they have established exchange programs with most of these schools. Cola Academy is one of them.

"Oh! I remember now! Welcome! I'm Kay, this is Naomi. "

Kay introduces the girl to the. Firefly's Gunner/Commander, Naomi would raise her arm up to greet then Kay turns to Alisa

"That girl with the grumpy face there is Alisa." Alisa heard it and frowns

"Hey! … Anyways welcome."

"Um.. You haven't … Told us your name… "

The girl would stand fast and straight as she smiles.

"Ingrid Johnson! Reporting!"

After that, everyone goes inside and the crew takes the Shermans inside the ship as the ramp closes, the loud electroning beeping of the ship's ramp can be heard from a distance. After the ramp have been closed, the tanks would have been safely taken inside.

The girls would settle down, some checking the tanks, the others resting. Kay, Naomi, Alisa and Ingrid went inside the Commander's office, Kay would push the hatch open as Naomi and Alisa went ahead, Naomi sitting down on the sofa and putting her feet up the coffee table. Alisa sits beside her, pulling out her reading glasses and a pocket book about radio. Kay would stand beside the door way and invites Ingrid in. The girl immediately finds a seat in front of the two girls inside as Kay closes the hatch and walks behind her desk and grabs a seat. She would pull out a record book and scribbles on the few pages before putting it back in the drawer.

"So, Ingrid how are things in Cola?" Kay asks.

"We've recently acquired Easy Eights and other tanks."

Kay nods at that and looks out the window seeing the M4A3E8s outside then after a short time, Kay turns back to Ingrid.

"Alisa!" Kay starts and Alisa folds her pocket book and takes her glasses off then standing up.

"Go show Ingrid to her room."

"Yes ma'am" Ingrid gets up and follows Alias across the row of tanks until they reach the other side where a doorway with stairs leading up waits for them. They proceed up and up some levels until finally reaching the living quarters. The hallway is well furnished instead of it being a ship's hallway. Wooden doors would stand before them.

Alisa keeps looking at Ingrid as they walk, out of curiosity Alisa seems to wonder about her experience in the tankery team. The twin tailed girl pauses and asks Ingrid.

"Say, Ingrid…" She begins and Ingrid turns around to face her.

"Say, how's your tankery record doing back in Cola?"

Ingrid raises her brows at that question and giggles causing Alisa to raise her brow as well. Ingrid clears her throat after a few seconds.

"Well, as far as I've studied at Cola, I've been on twenty battles since first year."

Alisa wasn't surprised at that number but then another question came into her mind as she tries to find a chance to ask it to Ingrid.

"So… How many of those were victories? And … Your record said you were a gunner-slash-commander in the Easy-Eight… How's your kill record?"

Ingrid, after hearing that question grins, crossing her arms then closing her eyes as she ckears her throat once again and finally speaks after a short moment.

"Nineteen of those … were victories as for my kill record, um… I've only got sixty-three under my name."

Now Alisa is shocked, this third-year transferee has sixty-three kills under her name in twenty battles, the part that got her was when she referred to sixty-three as _'only'_ and it ticked her a little bit but Alisa knew that it was worth taking pride on having only one defeat whereas for Saunders have been defeated so many times before.

"Si-sixty-three?! … Ahem… well um… that last match… What happened? The one where you lost?"

"Oh that, um… we were up against Carius University of Tankery … during the international finals and I tell you, they're a pain in the ass and you might not want to go up against them when the international league comes again. Man I hate that Jagdtiger."

Alisa nods, finally satisfied of the answers they continue to walk until they reach the room where Ingrid will be staying. Alisa would then go back to Kay and Naomi in the office and report back.

And several minutes later…

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

A loud shriek is heard from the office as Kay was shocked to hear what Alisa found out about Ingrid.

"I thought the exchange program only gives us the inexperienced?!" Alisa adds.

Naomi would boot up the laptop and look up about Ingrid Johnson in tankery records. After a few seconds of loading, Ingrid's tankery profile popped out and Naomi could not believe what she saw.

"It says here that Ingrid is one of America's top scoring sensha-do aces out of … three, she's the second placer!"

"Wait, hold on what?" Alisa leans in to see what is written there.

Kay does the same and looks at the pictures of Ingrid during the matches. The pictures would span from her first years up to her current year. Then the final picture with a brief description under it appears as Naomi scrolls down further. A picture of Ingrid next to what seemed to be a knocked out M4A3E8, she looks like she's being scolded by someone.

"It says here that after an incident where she got into an argument with her commander Louisa Johnson… her sister? … to which she charged in alone to confront the enemy team taking out half of the enemy team however, as Louisa tried to get Ingrid to come back, Ingrid… she … Incidentally shot at their flag tank, Louisa Johnson's tank knocking it out which lead to an instant humiliating defeat for their school. As punishment, she was to be transferred to another school for discipline."

The trio were silent, they immediately knew that there was something up with Ingrid despite her ace status.

"Looks like we're gonna have a really big problem." Kay stretches her arms up as she then puts her fist into her other hand and grins.

"But problems are meant to be solved!"

Chapter 3 Ends here, please leave a review to let me know what to add and take out thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 We'll get used to it

Camille wakes up to the sound of an airplane landing, the loud engines filled the air as Camille rose up and stretch her arms up in the air while yawning. She slides the curtains revealing what seemed to be the huge yard deck of the school ship, something big caught her attention, long and huge wings, huge engines and a huge main body and the nose of this plane is lifted up making an opening where a ramp is sticking out. There's a bright white blue red and yellow logo on the side, the white shield, blue star, red ribbon, yellow lightning bolt and the large lettering that read 'Saunders University Airlift Division'. This was Saunders' C-5M Super Galaxy and they've arrived for reasons unknown to Camille. Shermans soon rolled out from the front and sliding down the ramp. First tank that came out was the regular M4 Sherman, next was Naomi's Firefly which Camille smiled a bit seeing her school's tank being used by an American school. The firefly was followed by Alisa's sleek curved M4A1 76W then there was another tank, Camille wasn't familiar to that variant of the Sherman, it was the Jumbo. Lastly there was the Easy Eight, all tanks drove to a point and stopped as four figures stepped out from the side of the plane, but Camille had no time to look at them.

Camille hurriedly gets prepared and once she's done, she barges out of her room then walking fast while looking at her clock and then…

"Ow!" A thud is heard.

The girl finds herself in a pretty awkward spot as she has her hands to support herself from the fall though under her was someone, realising that this person just stared at her with widened eyes and raised brows, her face turns bright red as she notices.

It was Rosehip, not looking where she was going caused her to stumble upon seeing someone in her way and fell. With that realization, The brown haired girl quickly got up and dusted her uniform off as Rosehip got up as well.

"Um .. My apologies! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-no It's alright!" Rosehip replies then stepping aside to give way to Camille.

Camille hurries through the hallway to get outside and meet up with the rest. After some few seconds of walking, going down the stairs and then getting to the double doors leading outside. Soon enough, she would stand next to Assam.

"Goodmorning Camomile." Assam greets as she takes a seat next to Darjeeling who is looking at the four girls in the distant walking towards them.

"So, that's the American school here in Japan?" Camille asks

"Saunders is the wealthiest school among all here in Japan, they have a huge arsenal but their wins are few."

Camille would raise her brows at Assam says that. Soon four girls from Saunders would finally approach the table

"Hey! We're here!"

Kay energetically calls Darjeeling out as she stops in front of the girls from .

"I see you've received my invitation, Kay."

"Yep! Well, shall we begin training?"

A few moments later, everyone that were participating got into their tanks as the practice match begins. Tanks from are on the other side of the training grounds while on the other was Saunders.

It was a 5 versus 5 training match, probably to explore each other's weaknesses and strengths.

For Gloriana's line up were Darjeeling's Churchill , Rosehip's Crusader , Camille's Comet I, One Cromwell, and one Challenger.

As for Saunders there was Kay's M4, Naomi's Sherman firefly, Alisa's M4A1 76W, Ingrid's M4A3 Easy Eight and then the Jumbo.

"Camomile, go with Rosehip and make a scouting run."

"Alright! Camomile, with me! Let's put that Rolls-Royce to wo-"

Rosehip's sentence was cut short as she sees the Comet zooming forward. Rosehip would then follow, her Crusader trying to keep up with the Comet as both of them speeds through the field, moving past trees and hills.

"No sign of contact so far." Camille says.

They stop behind some bushes inside the forest as Camille sticks her body out of the cupola then looking in her binoculars.

She scans to the left, seeing nothing but the greenery then she scans to the right, seeing an antenna moving towards them from the horizon, then a Sherman drives over the hill followed by two more shermans.

"Contact, three shermans in point F7"

Camille transmits to Rosehip as Rosehip relays it to Darjeeling's Churchill and the other two tanks advance through the open grasslands towards a small hill.

"Permission to engage?" Camille asked.

Darjeeling then then grabs the radio and replies to Camille's question.

"Permission granted, relocate once compromised."

With that command, the Comet's turret turn, bringing its gun to bear on one of the Shermans.

"Rosehip-san, could you distract them for me?"

"Eh? I will! Alright! Let's waltz!"

The Crusader moves forward then gaining speed as it move downhill, the Shermans see the tank, beginning to aim at it, they all fire all together but the swift Crusader makes a hard break to the right, sliding it's hull causing it to turn avoiding the shells.

"Naomi incoming to the right, rotate hull."

Kay talks over the radio, Naomi having a hard time aiming, rotates the turret from left to right then she saw a bright flash from between the bush, their Sherman rocks back a bit as the firefly is struck, no longer able to move, a white flag pops out from the turret indicating that the tank has been immobilized or disabled. The gum chewing gunner was taken out of the match as the firefly stood there, its gun pointing down and shell mark on the lower front of the hull.

"Darn it!" Kay exclaims as her gunner aims at the bush where the dark olive paint of the Comet would blend a bit with the bush. Though the Sherman soon gets a smack to the side from the Comet's 77mm High Velocity gun, thin black smoke rises from the engine compartment of the Sherman as a white flag pops out. Their command tank, Kay's M4 Sherman has been taken out.

The last Sherman of this group which was the Jumbo would still be focused on Rosehip's crusader.

"You're mine Sherman!"

The Crusader drifts from the side and turns hard to drift back to the left, though the crusader was supposed to end up on the back of the Jumbo just like what Miho did, Rosehip did not see the large rock that was on the way, though its too late for her as her tank's side slams onto the rock and stop the crusader right in front of the Jumbo who has now pointed its gun down at the Crusader.

"Eh?!"

Just like that, the Jumbo's 76mm cannon fired, knocking out the small tank.

Camille's Comet speeds downhill and stops right in front of the Jumbo's side as it aims its gun at point blank range then fire, black smoke then filled the air as the Comet speeds away from the area.

"This is Camille, all Shermans knocked out, but we lost the Crusader, I'm rendezvousing with you now."

"Understood, we'll hold at point H6." Pekoe turns to Darjeeling.

"She took out three Shermans on her own didn't she?"

"Your best hope in battle is always the man beside you. Camille had a bit of help from Rosehi-"

All of a sudden, two shells bounced off the side of the Churchill's turret.

"Enemy tanks, two of them! Left side!"

One of the girls report their contacts as they turn their turrets against them, one of the Shermans has its turret aimed directly to the side of 's Cromwell, the Easy Eight's long barreled 76 millimeter fires, loud echoeing boom fills the air as the shell travels from a long range, whistling in the process until finally striking the Cromwell's side, fire and smoke broke out of the engine compartment as the crew puts out the flames, though the engine caught on fire, they're completely safe but the tank is nothing but immobile.

The Challenger, brings its gun to bear at the Sherman's and fires, but getting hit in right after it fired, the turret struck as the gun points down, white flag up. The Challenger misses the Easy Eight and now the Churchill is alone as it stands its ground against the two Shermans.

* * *

"We have 'em! Forward!"

The Easy Eight moves forward as it is fired upon by the Churchill, though missing. The Easy Eight fires in return, hitting the tracks, snapping them.

"Wait, Ingrid stop! stop!"

Ingrid's radio suddenly crackled as her driver halts the tank as a shell lands just in front of the Easy Eight, causing soil to explode and get mud and rocks all over the Easy Eight's hull.

"Ugh, They have a Comet!" Alisa shouts as she turns her turret to fire at the Comet but is stopped by the Churchill's 75mm gun hitting its turret and disabling them as the Churchill is knocked out by the Easy Eight with a shot to the side, The Comet stops at one side of the Churchill as the Easy Eight on the other making a stand off. Both commanders stick out from the hatch.

"So, you're the exchange student from Ekins.." Ingid asks.

Camille does not respond but rather, her Comet starts moving and rotates its hull to the right as the Sherman goes to the left as the two goes and fight it out, one on one.

The Comet boosts up as she gets the Sherman in her sights, without hesitation, she fires but that missed as the Sherman locks its front wheels down and its rear hull slides around causing the Sherman to do a spin having its gun pointed at the Comet.

"Ghck! Now!"

The Comet locks front wheels, then turning a bit so that the rear hull is in the direction of the Sherman's front hull instead of the Turret, then once the Comet had its low profile hull facing the Sherman's blind spot, its turret turned to the side of the Sherman's hull, the gun locking up to the hull and then both tanks fire.

Smoke spreads around the area, all happened in a flash, Everyone who are knocked out watched the match except for the Churchill crew that was in the middle of it all watched, they go silent as their mouths dropped.

The smoke emerges, revealing the tanks, it was there where it all was revealed, two skilled foreigners.

The Easy Eight's engine compartment was smoking, the Comet's tracks were taken off as it forced a tight slide. There was only one white flag, the Easy Eight is flying it.

Ingrid got out from the hatch as Camille did the same.

"That was a nice move." Ingrid comments.

"Thanks to my driver.." Camille replied.

"Well, I guess that's settled."

The two, now go silent as the training match is over, everyone and their tanks were repaired.

Later that day, Ingrid finds herself sitting on the left side of a long dining table, various kinds of food lay on top as everyone feasts on what they want. Ingrid finishes her food and excuses herself out to the hall.

"If you would excuse me I have to go out for a bit."

She stands up and walks towards the door, turning the knob and then opens it. Walking out to the hallway, she sees Camille sitting on the bench next to a small table with a flower vase on top.

"Hey, what're you thinking of?"

Ingrid asks, the other girl with braided hair turns at her direction.

"Nothing much, just about being here is all. I'm not used to how they do things here to be honest."

Ingrid giggles at that statement.

"Um.. May I?"

"Sure." Ingrid sits down next to Camille.

"Well, I feel the same.. Though we need to get used to it y'know."

"We will eventually .." Replies Camille as she looks out the window in front of her at the other side of the hallway.

* * *

 _Pravda Training Grounds_

Pravda, just having left Vladivostok, now heads back to Japan, while traveling, Katyusha saw it fit to train. Their new tanks are to be tested out as well. Katyusha stood before the large metal monsters that were Pravda's tanks inside the storage. Katyusha was eager to go to battle, though she doesn't like their partner school, Bonple.

Ch. 4 End


	5. Chapter 5 The Conference

_Tokyo Harbor_

 _5:00 AM_

The sun has started to rise on the horizon as Camille stands on one of the observation areas of their school ship, overlooking the harbor as their school ship slides into port. The coastal urban landscape of Tokyo is lit up by the sun's light as it would do to other ships in the harbor. Camille would look to her right as a bright grey flag with a cross and lettering inside of it that read _'Black Forest Peak'_ would grab her attention. It was indeed the Graf Zeppelin, Kuromorimine Highschool's Schoolship but there were other several massive school ships docked, there was Saunders' George Washington, Maginot's Surcouf, Anzio's Aquila and a couple more but one ship peaked Camille's interest. The Kiev, Pravda's Schoolship, the red flag of Pravda would fly on top of the school carrier. Camille takes her time to gaze on the massive ships until a hand holds her shoulder, the girl turns her head a bit seeing Darjeeling there and making her startled a bit.

"Did I startle you, Camomile?" Darjeeling removes her hand from Camille's shoulder as she walks forward to look at the other ships.

"A little bit I guess."

The girl with the brown braids gaze off to the distant again as Darjeeling starts turning around and walks to the door.

"We will meet everyone later, be ready"

Darjeeling disappears from her sight as she feels the sudden kick in her brain as she remembers that the national conference is today.

A few minutes into the day, Camille proceeds down with everyone on the assembly hall as everyone gathers around, having seated in rows, Camille finds herself a seat next to Rosehip who seems excited. After everyone has gathered and settled down, Darjeeling, Assam and Orange Pekoe walks up the stage front and center if everyone.

"We will parade down into the conference with our tanks along with other schools, prepare yourselves. Assam will orient you all in what we will do."

Assam goes over to the parade plan on who goes where, several names of tank commanders were called until finally, Camille heard her name to be center. All schools are doing a _V formation,_ The name Camomile was heard well enough to be center group with Darjeeling's Churchill.

Few moments passed and now is now inside the assembly area where all schools have gathered their tanks. Camille looked around as she stocked out of her hatch and sees a large tank In front of her, it was an IS-2. The dark green color of Pravda's tanks was too easy to notice upclose, Camille turns her vision to the left seeing two girls walking, one with short brown hair and one with white hair, they wear black uniform top that resembles old German World War 2 Tanker uniforms. Camille would see them approach another girl who had brighter slight orange hair wearing a blue uniform top. Camille then noticed the similarities of the two short haired girls, though she doesn't know that they're siblings. Her driver hops onto the tank, then noticing her commander to be observing the other girls.

"Camomile-san, what are you-"

"Oh um, its just those two girls look similar.."

Her driver would giggle.

"Well, it's because they're siblings!"

"Oh .. Is tha-.. Wait siblings?!"

Camille was shocked to hear that and couldn't believe it.

"Siblings but different schools? Is that allowed?"

"Well, Miho-san was err… Sorta disowned by her mother.." The driver would pick her words bit by bit.

With that, the three girls on the side would disperse as Miho would be approached by another pair, this time a tall girl with pale skin, black hair and riding on her shoulders was a small girl with yellow hair, It was Nonna and Katyusha.

"Um, who's that?" Camille asks her driver.

Her driver would pause a bit as she raises her brows at the pair.

"Um, those are well… Pravda.."

Camille didn't need to say it, she knew that they're the enemy but she looks at them and see the serious glare on Nonna as her eyes fix to the side on Camille.

"Oh no, she's looking at us!" Camille would say as the pair lets Miho walk away and Nonna and Katyusha approaches the Comet.

"That's a good tank you have! Comet I was it?" Katyusha asks Camille quite loudly.

"Um y-yes, Comet-" Camille's next words are interrupted as Katyusha cuts her off.

"Would be a shame if it was taken out early in the match! Well,anyway goodluck!" Just like that, the pair walks off to their tanks.

Another girl, wearing the same uniform Miho has approaches the Comet all of a sudden.

"Woah! Comet I! I've never seen one up this close!"

Camille looks at the girl, she doesn't know how to react.

"Eh- um well this is the real thing, hehe"

The way this girl talks about tanks, its not mistaking that this girl is Yukari.

"When did Saint Gloriana get one?"

"Err, since I transferred from overseas."

Yukari raises her brows at Camille and is curious.

"Eh? Where were you from?"

"I was from Ekins National Girls Academy back in Britain"

With that the girl is in awe to see an exchange student in the flesh, Yukari has seen international Sensha-do matches but she doesn't know much about the people in the schools.

After that's done, Camille sits inside her tank, releasing a sigh as then the radio crackled to life.

"All tanks be ready, we move out shortly."

Camille readies up, her crew as well.

The entire warehouse went silent as everyone got ready for their queue. And not too long later, the sound of trumpets playing a parade tune starts and all tanks front to back started Moving, every commander are sticking out their hatches, the large gate opens as the sunlight reveals, as Camille's tank exited the Warehouse, loud noises of cheering, screaming and even music is heard. Camille looks around her seeing so many people, all of these people are Sensha-do enthusiasts, Camille's mouth dropped as she sees all these people.

Later as they approached the middle of the event area, the loud speakers sound to life as a familiar voice speaks, It was Chouno Ami.

"First up in line is Kuromorinine Girls High School, lead by one of the heirs of the Nishizumi style, Nishizuni Maho!"

The crowd cheers as Maho sticked out of the Cupola, keeping her serious demeanor despite this crowd.

"Second, we've got the current holder of the longest winning streak, Pravda Girls High!"

Second time the crowd still goes on.

"Third in line, the home to Chivalrous students, Saint Gloriana Girls Academy!"

Darjeeling sticks out of the Churchill's hatch holding a cup of tea as they move through the road.

Saunders went next, everyone cheered as the neat row of Shermans move along in a V formation.

All other schools were mentioned and after Oarai was introduced, the crowd went louder than before , Chouno Ami said that they're the star school, Chouno Ami also said about their historic rise into Sensha-do and making Camille's mouth drop after hearing.

The tanks reached the staging area for the tanks and all the crews of the tank were to dismount as the gates opened around the staging area, people started pouring in, taking pictures with the tanks and their crews.

Ingrid looked around seeing Kay, Alisa and Naomi being approached by several fans asking for a photo with them. Suddenly one girl approached her.

"Um, Miss Ingrid Johnson ?" The girl asks quite shyly.

"Um yes?"

The girl pulls out her phone. Ingrid raises her brows at her.

"I-I watch your school's matches on live TV. I um , I'm a fan can I take a picture?"

Ingrid was surprised that she had atleast a supporter in Japan, back in the US, her sister was the one getting all the fame. Ingrid pulls the girl close to her carefully and smiles as the girl takes a photo. After that, the girl thanked her and left happily. Ingrid felt slight warmth in her heart making someone happy despite her failure back in the finals.

* * *

A few hours later into the event where everyone has gathered in the conference hall, rows and collumns of seats spread across a wide area infront a huge stage that has a long table covered with white cloth lays. It was question and answer time for each school, first up was Kuromorimine, several questions were asked by the audience and several answers were given. The audience seem satisfied with their answers and then Pravda went next as their students came up and did the same. Third came Saint Gloriana and Camille was also invited up and sit down. After a short aplause, the first question was asked.

"What do you think about your pairing with Saunders?" A question popped out from the crowd, a question that was asked to the other schools too.

Darjeeling spoke, she started by giving them a proverb which she explained after, and the people understood what it meant and gave a round of applause.

"Saunders has been a friendly school for so many years now, and I really think that getting to fight alongside them is an honor." Darjeeling added.

Then came a question for nobody thought was going to be asked and especially for Camille. A girl wearing a brown uniform with a patch on the shoulder that has a silhouette of a Firefly, stood up. Camille's eye widened as she saw the familiar face.

"A question for Camille, how can you ensure that what happened in the European league won't happen again? And who is your inspiration for doing senshado?" The girl that asked this smiled whilst speaking.

"Ju-judith?..." Camille couldn't believe it but it was really her, her best friend Judith is here, her support could really make Camille feel more at ease. But she shook her head to regain focus.

"About that, my mother used to say, never go by the book too much.. Who knows? The enemy might have read the same book? And I'm not going to do that again.. And .. My inspiration is a friend named Judith, she also does Senshado in England her determination in every battle, her wit, skills and more made me admire her, making me strive hard to become like her one da-"

Camille's words were cut short by the Judith.

"No, do not become like her… Be better than her." people raised their brows as the blond said that. They knew what was up. And they could not believe it. Before them stood Judith LaMaire, one of England's top scoring Comet aces, leading in the roster for Ekins National Girl's Academy.

After all of that was finished, Everyone went to enjoy in the conference, speaking with their friends. As for Ingrid, she walks back to her Easy Eight and sat there.

She sighs and stares into the horizon.

She wish she was home.


End file.
